A Deck Of Four
by GuardianOfTwilight
Summary: Four stray girls, close as family. Start to find their real family and friends. Will they let that tear them apart. There is romance in this between my characters, Spot, Jack, and some other Newsies.
1. Chapter 1

Background:

I've my four characters; they are like family to each other. I want to give you guys their background rather then explaining it on the way. Please message and tell me what you guys think. Yes each are named after a cards:

Diamond is one of the leaders, quiet but fierce, she thinks everything through, she's smart Spade taught her to read and etc. She is also trying to find her only family by blood left in the world. Audrey (Diamond) is in reality Boots's aunt, her mother and sister are prostitutes, Audrey didn't want to be like them. So when Boots (Luke) was born, his future was to be drowned by his own mother. Audrey stole him away from certain death and herself from the life of a whore. On the streets she and Luke slowly began to starve, Audrey realized the only way for them to both survive were to be separated. She heard of an elderly man who watched over boys or something like that. Audrey found him and stuffed baby Luke in his arms leaving a note for the man and note for Luke. Promising to come back for Luke. Diamond is now 17, and 5'11, she is half Black African and British, so she has warm brown sugar skin. Her hair is long black and silky, while her eyes are a sparkling black/brown, which are best compared to diamonds.

Heart is the other leader; she thinks more with her heart then her head, a dreamer and a fighter combined. With children or anyone she cares about she is like a lioness very protective and motherly. Luann Sullivan (Heart) is very much like her older brother by two years (Jack Kelly) she dreams of a better place, of a complete family. Though while her brother wants to be a cowboy, she has always wanted to be a gypsy. Like her brother she also wears a red bandana, but all rolled up and used to hold her hair out her eyes. When Cowboy was eight and Luann six, he took up the name Jack Kelly. The two siblings wandered the streets with a boy they found years ago, only a year or so older than Luann, named Danny Conlon. They were wondering the streets and an older rich couple saw Luann by herself, while Jack and Danny were peeing in an ally. The couple instantly fell in love with her angel face, and took her home with them naming her Linette Andrews. Jack and Danny watched as the kind old couple took Luann with them and knew it was for the best. Linette was educated, raised lovingly by the couple and the staff. Though her wild dreamer spirit never died, she always wanted to find her brother and her friend again. When Linette was ten her adoptive parents were murder for their fortune, her Swedish Nanny Medda was able to save Linette, packing her food, money, and clothes. Linette also snagged her adoptive father's beautiful pocket watch and her adoptive mother's gold chain necklace with a small opal amulet hanging on it. Young Linette wandered the streets for two years all alone, very quickly remembering how to fight and take care of herself. That was in till she bumped into Audrey and I mean literally bumped into and quickly became as close as sisters. Heart is now 16 and 5'3, she is half Irish and a mix of French and Hungarian, so her skin is fair with a light yellow tint and she even has rosy cheeks and sprinkle of freckles. Her hair is an angelic wavy golden blonde, shining in the sun. While her eyes are sharp foggy pale blue/gray/green. Everything about Spade seems so angelic but right below the surface, shining throw her eyes is something fierce and untamed.

Spade is quick witted, with a sharp attitude; she always thinks on her toes out of the four girls

Spade has the most street sense naturally. She knows her way around perfectly though like her twin (Anthony Higgins), Marie (Spade) has the habit of betting. They lost track of each other in a massive crowd and they both eventually came to believe the other was dead. Though Spade at age 13 was not long alone on one faithful night, the Dalancy brothers molested and attacked her. Heart and Diamond came to Spade's aid, after that Spade was instantly adopted by the two older girls. Spade is now 14 and 4'8, she looks exactly like her brother except she is shorter and her face is sharper.

Clover is the baby, lovable and talkative; cheerful to the point of puking. Though she can also be very annoying and moody. When she was 13 1/2 she got hit hard in the head and lost her memory,unable to remember any of her past she picked a name she thought was pretty… Flower. She soon learned she had a knack to pick pocketing,but never lost her innocent nature. Flower found the other girls, she had for the first time been caught in the act of pick pocketing and the old grumpy man (Snyder) was chasing after her. Flower saw the girls ambling along and begged them to help her, Spade and Diamond were all ready to refuse her. But as soon as Heart saw those wide frighten eyes she had to agree. So they helped her and took her in, convincing her to change her name to Clover, due to her eyes and the stupidity of the name "Flower". Clover is now 14 and 5'7, she is half-Scottish and German, and she is smothered in freckles and has a ruddy pink complexion. She has light orange cork screw hair and bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spade's P.O.V.**

"You'se gots ta be jokin'!" Clover screeched at the top of her lungs. Eyeing the stolen boy clothes like they were snakes. The Brooklyn citizens stared at them shaking their heads, but they were used to odd happenings, after all it is Brooklyn. "They'se boy's cloathes! They'se ICKY!" Diamond stared at her blankly, though her thin lips were twitching, a sure sign of anger. I sighed wishing this was over with, it had gone on for an hour at least. My poor fingers itched for the thrill of rolling the dice.

Heart's face remains gentle though her leg is shaking, which shows any of her strong emotions. "Clo, sweetheart, we are safer this way." Her proper voice soft and soothing, the only time she ever had her old New York accent was when she was really happy, sad, mad, or cursing like a sailor. "Would you like boars like the Delancy brothers coming after you again, this way we can make a living. We are free of men hunting us in that way, when we're dressed like them." Heart wraps one of her arms around Clover's shoulder. "Understand?" Clover looked unsure for a moment but then muttered 'sure', "Good".

"FINALLY!" I spat darkly at Clover; traveling deeper into the ally, behind a trash can I strip of my filthy skirt and blouse. Leaving my undergarments I dress in a boy's shirt and trousers. Coming out from behind the trash can, Heart walks over with a long bit of cloth binding my breasts before I put the vest on. She then weaves my dark hair into a tight braid and wraps it into a bun on the top of my head. I stand in front of a broken mirror and fix the cap on my head, taking in my reflection; I look like my brother Anthony. Clover goes next a couple of her curls slipping out on her forehead. Then Diamond changes with a soft hair out of her face, it make her look even fiercer and taller. Heart goes last, I almost didn't recognize her with the red bandana not visible and the cap making her oval face look forlorn and her eyes a blank gray.

Reaching the Brooklyn market square after we bought some papes on the way, Diamond and Clover begin weaving through the large nosy crowd picking pockets. While Heart and I screeched fake headlines in lower voices, selling papes to people with pity in their eyes.

Little did they know that one of The Spot Conlon's right hand men had seen them at the newspaper distribution center had seen two strange newsies buying papes. He also took note of their other two friends whom were discreetly pick pocketing. "Spot ain't gonna enjoys this."

**Spot's P.O.V.**

Surveying his kingdom from his normal post, yes he enjoyed calling his territory that. Glancing at the glow of gold from the sun on the river, he was struck with the memory of Lucy (Heart's nickname). Quickly he shook his head, _No! She's better off now! All fancy and fat, with maids waiting on her every whim, and a loving family._

His remorseful thoughts were interrupted by Mouse; his right hand man Rattail's little stalker. They're always together something must have happen. Mouse panting trying to catch his breath, "Rat…saws foar strange kids, twos of them'se sellin's papes an's the othar's pick pocketin'!"

My lips tighten, _HOW FUCKING DARE THEY COME ON MY TERROITY! SELL AND STEAL FROM MY PEOPLE!_ Mouse winced when my eyes turned sharp like knives and my face became dangerously blank. My voice came out soft, "I'se see. Grab sum guyse an' have them helps Rat, asscourt our new buddies, heare." Mouse nodding, looked at me to see if I was done, but made the mistake of meeting my angry eyes. "NOW MUTHAR-FUCKER!" Mouse then raced off to get some newsies to help and I went back to watching over my kingdom.

**Spade's P.O.V. **

I only have ten papes left, thank the Lord Almighty, it got hard after a while.

I heard Clover's familiar shrieking and Heart's fierce sailor curses rising. Two pairs of strong arms clamp around me and as much as I struggle I couldn't get free. I looked around Clover like myself was gagged, Diamond got free and was taking on seven of the brutes, eventually got knocked out cold. Seeing this Heart went crazy and broke free from the guys holding her. She ran and pounced on one of the men holding Clover. Scratching, biting, punching, slapping, and kicking. Heart managed to knock ten of the goons down before one of the guys holding me held a sharp knife to my throat. She instantly froze when she saw the knife on my throat, tears of frustration streamed down her face, her eyes darting from the knife to my eyes. Heart let them drag her away, with her fierce eyes still locked on me.

**Heart's P.O.V. **

I can't believe I let them get my family! I should have distracted the goons so they could get a way. There's Diamond being dragged along like a rag doll, blood slipping from a spilt lip. Clover looked at me for reassurance and Spade looked at me with understanding.

We neared the pier, with half-nude boys jumping off the sides. Diamond was still out cold; Spade and Clover paled at the way the boys eyed them. Since the pier was so narrow, the lads hauling me went first. My hat had fallen off in the fight showing my braided hair, all disheveled. As we passed the first group of lads, one of them pinched. Rage consumed me and I lost control. Opening my mouth, my sailor curses coursed out.

**Spot P.O.V.**

I heard rather then saw the group first and was actually taken back by the crudity of the curses. How odd, kinda sounds like a girl's voice. When they came into view I was surprised and angry to see most of my lads were either out cold or limping. My eyes trailed to the black kid out cold, and the frighten red head, she's gagged so she's not the one cursing. A small child, probably Italian trying to remain impassive but failing, also gagged. The last was the source of the racket, golden blonde hair so familiar but it couldn't be. The blonde girl while cursing kept looking at the Italian, he then saw a glint of sliver, a knife against the kid's throat.

They stood in front of my perch, the blonde continue to curse.

"SHUT DA FUCK UP!" She paused surprise to see who stopped her rant, her face angelic and heart shaped, with dirt smutches all over, making her look like a fallen angel. As soon as her eyes found mine, I knew it was Lucy. She frowned sweetly, as her mouth hung agape.

**Heart's P.O.V.**

It can't be! But it is! It's…

"**DANNY**!" I screamed my heart filled with joy, oh how he's changed, he's grown so much! His natural pompous smirk creep onto his face. I started to struggle against the morons holding me from Danny.

"Let her go!" Danny snapped all controlling and commanding, if the situation weren't this odd I would laugh at him. But to my surprise they let me go hastily. I flung myself on Danny who had been making his way steadily toward me; I knocked both of us over. I clanged to him like he was my very last lifeline, pressing my head into his muscular chest I started sobbing in joy. Now everything will be all right…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Note: **Do I really have to say that Newsies isn't mine! Rub in my face and all. Anyhoo please Enjoy. By the way I love comments any at all, on anything, it makes me feel loved.

Chapter 3 

**Heart's P.OV.**

"Danny! LORDY ALMIGHTY!" I continued to sob, making a spectacle of myself, "I'se been lookin' for ya for so long! They'se thought I'se imagin you'se and Franky (Jack's nickname)! I'SE SO SAORRY!" Danny just hugs me tighter as though if he let go of me I'd disappear, he strokes my hair tenderly. The boys and my friends watched in shock at us. I start to calm down, looking around I search for Franky. But I can't see him anywhere, paling, "Where's Franky is he ok?" My hands are on his shoulders, glancing at my hands I see they're shaking.

Danny leans in close and whispers, "Yeah, but I'se don't goes by Danny anymaore I'se goes by Spot, (I burst out laughing), aftar tha stuffed dawg I'se gave ya, I'se knoaw. So your brudar goes by Jack Kelly or Cowboy these days." Nodding my head, I understood too well, I could not be called Lucy or Linette anymore because the coppers might come after me. "I'se bring ya ta sees him tomorrah, ok?"

Hugging him again, "That's great Da…I mean Spot, but I'll still call you Danny in private. Since I'm Jack's baby sister I'll go by… Lynn Kelly." Nodding his head in agreement, Spot and I get up. "Let my friends go." I walk over to my girls Diamond still unconscious; Clover sitting huddled against her, and Spade standing protectively in front of them.

"Who'se that guy?" Clover asks quickly, and Spade watches me for an answer.

"He's the boy I told you about. I haven't seen him since I was six. Don't worry he'll help us." I pat their heads lovingly and kneel to inspect Diamond; glad to see she'll be ok.

**Spot's P.O.V.**

Lucy, I can't believe its Lucy. She's changed she's become a girl, a damn pretty one. I'd have to make sure my friends leave her be.

"Who'se ta goil?" Rattail asks carefully, not sure what mood I'm in.

"Jacky Boy's baby sister, Lynn Kelly." I remark quietly, still focusing on Lucy. So different, so very different, but yet the same.

"Ha! No wondars, she beat moast of our lads shitless, when we's hort her goils." Watching her nervously, and muttered darkly, "Now theares two of tham."

Taking my eyes off of Lucy, I face Rattail. Grinning sly, "Actually, sha's moare vicious than Cowboy, whan I'se was six and hor faive. Sha beat sum goon that knocked ma over ta a pulp. Big goon two."

Rat's eyes widen, "Fuck!"

**Heart's P.O.V. **

"Diamond! Your sure your ok?" I ask again, refusing to let her stand.

"You'se shoald of seen hor! Heart beat tha crap out of tham, when thay knocked ya down!" Clover squealed excitedly.

"I'se bet." Diamond whispered in her naturally quiet voice. Her face became blank, as we heard footsteps behind us. I stood up next to Spade, tilting my head at Danny inquiringly. One of his goons eyed me wearily. I couldn't help it. I grinned wolfishly, he gulped and I heard Diamond's quiet laugher behind me.

"Rite, You'se goils need ta gat cleaned up an shit," Spot said in a controlling way, raising my eyebrow in disbelief and burst out laughing. "What!"

"You're being all hoity-toity! SOOOOOOOO FUNNY!" I answer through my laughs.

"Shut Up!" He snaps at me good naturally, I pause completely still. Before he could do anything I jab him in the stomach. To everyone's surprise but my own, he squeaks and clutches his stomach. Guess they didn't know Spot is ticklish, I think as he regains his composure. Glaring at his cronies who dare snicker at him, they instantly shut up.

"Ha! That is so sweet, you're still ticklish! Spot this is Diamond, Spade, Clover, and I go by Heart now. Girls this is Spot." I introduce them; they spit shake and such. I find that the boy who's afraid of me is Rattail.

I notice Spot's watching Spade carefully, just before she snaps, "WHAT!"

"You'se look like a buddy of mione." He reply, sticking his chin up in the air, "He's buddies wit Jack, maybes you'se two are related or sumthin." Glancing at Diamond much to my protests was standing up taking in the situation and probably decided if need be the best route of escape. Shaking his head, he wraps his arm around my shoulders protectively, "Follows me goils."

Spade watched Spot carefully you could tell she was considering interrogating him for answers, forcefully. Glancing at her I shake my head warning her not to bite the helping hand.

"So Spotty were are you taking us?" I ask casually, as we pass a group of his buddies. His arm tightens and I swear I heard him growl. Glancing around I saw the same look on all of their faces as they gazed back at me 'Off Limits'.

"I'se a Newsie, ya know Carrying ta Banner an' all." He answers snobbishly, which might be annoying to others, I was use to it. "I'se ta Brooklyn Newsie Leader, your brudar is ta Manhattan one. So we'se goin' ta Brooklyn Lodging House, Mrs. O'Brien has clean clothes far stray goils."

"Mhm, I see," I answer not wanting to kill his lovable ego, "Then why did you send your lads after us."

"That's easy, you'se were selling without me permission on me turf, and Pick Pocketin' without paying me a part of it," Spot answers me as though it was obvious, we leave the pier and head right.

"Sorry to break it to you love, but Brooklyn doesn't belong to you," I state out annoyed with his pompous outlook, I just wanted to bash his head against a brick wall.

"Mhm, sure hon," He answered distractedly, my girls exchanged worried glances knowing I hated be ignored. Without him noticing I snapped up my hand and pitched and twisted the soft under skin of his arm. Spot jumped and yelped, "WHAT TA FUCK WAS TA FOAR!"

Grinning wolfishly, I reply calmly, "I do not enjoy being ignored, now you know." Spot shook his head angrily. As he looked down to meet my eyes, I pouted sweetly. No one can resist my pout, not even 'The Spot Conlon'. He smiled pulling me closely. Around five minutes we reached the Newsboy Brooklyn Lodging House. Spot strolled in as though he owned the place; I couldn't help but rolled my eyes. Arm still around my shoulder Spot led me to the front desk, with my girls trailing behind me.

"Sign in," A plum middle-aged woman ordered kindly. Going up to the book I write gracefully Lynn Kelly, Mary Spade, Eve Dia, and Bonnie Clove. Taking one look at the fake names Diamond rose her eyebrow delicately and sent me a look that screamed 'Wow! Creative!' Smirking I shrug at her, as Clover looks around the room taking in the sights, as in the sweat soaked Newsies. I feel Spade shrink nervously into my side.

"Dis goils are me close friends, I'se need them cleaned up, fed, an' clothed like goils. Ok Mrs. O'Brien?" Spot mightily commands her, then regretfully realizes he grip on my shoulders. "I'se see ya later for dinner, ok Luc… I mean Heart?" Nodding my head at him, Mrs. O'Brien leads the girls and me into another room with a large bathtub.

"You aren't prostitutes are you?" She asks bluntly, Diamond gags and her dark face pales.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Clover squeals out, as Spade wrinkles her nose distastefully

"Good, I didn't think so, I just wanted to check." Mrs. O'Brien replies relaxing greatly, she fills up the tub with steaming water. I have a flash back of my Nanny Medda giving me a bath when I was about seven, it was filled with laughter and soap bubbles. "Lynn you first, come on undress before the water cools." The elderly woman orders, clean towels, soap bottles, brush, and a scrub brush in hand, "Or do I need to undress you?"

"Yes madam, I'm going!" Ripping off my clothes and shoes not caring that they were watching. Gratefully I sink into the steaming tub, before I can react, Mrs. O'Brien dunks me under and starts to brush my knotty hair. She then works in the shampoo and conditioner mutable times until my wet hair until it gleams. She hands me a soap bar to clean myself, which I instantly comply, knowing what would happen if I didn't. Mrs. O'Brien pours a warm bucket of water on me to be sure I'm completely clean and then hands me a towel. I quickly dry off, once she sees my body is completely dry. She yanks out a stool and points to it, so I sit down instantly. Mrs. O'Brien much to my surprise she genitally brushes and towels my hair dry. She then braids two front bits back to join in a single braid in the back tying it with a pink ribbon. Reaching into my dirty clothes I pull out my red bandana and tie it around my neck.

Still holding the towel tightly around me, Mrs. O'Brien motions me toward her, "I've clothes that will fit you," with that she digs throw and pulls out brand new underclothes, pulling them on they fit perfectly. Nodding her head approvingly, she pulls out loads of skirts deciding on a dark rose one, she throws it at me. Like the underclothes the skirt fits perfectly, how does she do it? Seeing it fits she digs back into the piles finally digs out a soft pink gray blouse, taking it from her, I slip it on and button it up.

"Right, am I done now?" I ask near begging, without answering she bolts forward. Tucking my light blouse into my skirt, she then wraps an oversized ribbon much darker then my skirt around my waist. To top it off she shoves dark gray stockings in my face, so I have to take the bottom part of my underclothes to get them on and the put it back on. Then lace up my black faded boots. I walk over to the mirror surprised to see how different I look, like a girl. Boobs, butt, hips, and all. Clover goes next ends up with her poor hair in French pigtails, clad in different shades of green pale green, except she got a vest. Diamond was in dark blue, and got a ribbon too. Her hair was pulled elegantly into a bun, bits and pieces already falling down, adding to the look. Spade was the last and didn't go without a fight. She had a single braid down her back and a dark brown cap on top. Spade wore dark brown and pale yellow, she was lucky and got a vest.

"Now let's go out, my girls should have dinner done by now, go join the boys in the common room." Mrs. O'Brein orders, shooing us out, "Go straight down that hallway first door on the left." Without seeing if we heard she hurries off.

"We'll be ok, trust me. Look Spot is going to help us, Spade that kid he was talking about may be your brother. So is this ok with you guys?" I ask near begging.

Diamond grips my shoulders shaking me slightly, "Heart! Get dis through your thick head, we'se wants to see ya happy! We'se wants ya to find your brudar! Now come on I'se hungry!" Letting go of my shoulders she leads the way down the hall. Pausing nervously at the door, well as nervous as someone like Diamond can be. She sends me a look that says 'Well he's your friend, you go first.'

Taking in a deep breath I throw open the door and stroll in like I've every right to be there. Looking for Spot, I spot (get it! Haha 'spot'! Sorry) him playing cards with some of his lads at a big table in the corner. There is at least seven seats free, leading my friends fearlessly through the rowdy boys, barely noticing how they were staring at me. I plop down in an empty seat next to Spot, Spade sits next to me, Clover next to her, and Diamond next to her. Causally as possible I drape my arm over Spot's shoulders, glancing to see who did that he see who did it.

Noticing that it's just me he turns back to the card game, but then he does a double take and just stares at me. Spot whispers in my ear, "Since when did you'se become a goil!"

"I don't know it just happened!" I whisper back.

The same boy from earlier, Rattail looks at me not recognizing me from earlier. "Who'se dis doll face?" Coos sweetly.

"The same one who beat your sorry ass shitless earlier!" I retort wolfish grin in place. Spot, the girls, and me start laughing when Rattail mutters 'fuck'.

"Where's ta grub?" Clover whines out.

"SUPPER TIME!" Mrs. O'Brien yells marching in with a train of scully maids behind her. The diner consisted of goulash stew, thick raisin bread, and water. Very filling.

Supper over, the boys are running all around going crazy. Yawning I glance at my girls, I see Clover practically a sleep, Spade blinking fiercely to keep her eyes open, and Diamond being to slump in her chair.

Locating Spot, I stroll over to him and whisper in his ear, "Spot, my girls and I are tired, where do we sleep?"

Taking my hand, he answers, "Follow me." Motioning to my girls at the other side of the room I motion to my girls. Diamond stands up tiredly, then turns and shakes Clover awake. Spade follows a long half dead. Spot leads us into a storage room, with thin mattresses, pillows, and blankets piled in a corner.

Seeing that my girls are getting situated, he stalks out of the room. I rush out after him, "What Danny!" He turns around quickly, his eyes meeting mine. _Beautiful flashing gray eyes on that handsome face, which is on that muscular body. Wait! What the hell am I thinking! This is Danny! _

I feel myself blush as he walks toward me, "Yeah?"

Trying to be casual I lean against the wall, "I'se, I mean, I wanted to say thank you for everything. It's so great just to see you again."

Nodding his head, he brushes a piece of hair out of my face tenderly. Spots face is inches from mine, I feel myself blushing a deep red. He leans in and kisses me quickly, a fire shoots through me. My fingers fly to my mouth is utter surprise. We stare at each other in shock.

"I… I'se gotta go, see ya tomrrah Heart." Spot manages to stutter out, before he races down the hallway. I walk back into the room dreamily, my fingers still resting on my lips. Undressing and slipping into a nightdress that Mrs. O'Brien gave me. I blow how the candle and lay down next to Diamond and try to fall a sleep.

Out of no where I hear Spade whisper, "So's how'se does he kiss?"

**Spot's P.O.V.**

Lying in bed on my back, and trying to fall a sleep. I can't get Lucy out of my mine. Everything about her is so beautiful to me, but she's one of my best friends. This is so confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg… teehee, uh sorry… for not writing like forever… don't hurt me please….

**Heart's P.O.V.**

Bounding out of bed blissfully, changing with lighting speed into my new clothes. Whipping around to findmy girls were still sleeping. I decided to wake up Spade first simply by telling her to wake up; next came Diamond who you cautiously tapped to avoid getting my throat slit by reflex. Last, although the most amusing it is also the most difficult, grapping dirty water I carefully throw in Clover's face, whose mouth let's add is opened. As I beat it out of their make shift room, within a few seconds Clover bolted up screaming!

"ECKY! OH BLESSED MOTHER! Heart's you'se dead! I'se gonna soak ya good! I'se thout you'se gave ma ya word! You'se said ya wouldnat…"

Clover's voice faded as I reached Rattail's bed side, "Pst! Rattail where does Spot sleep?"

Managing to groan and glare at me without opening his eyes he flings his arm to a near by door.

"Thanks a million luv." Heart replies quickly pecking his check, which made him, smile happily in his prolonged sleep.

Opening and closing the door softly I found Spot sleeping comfortably it large, fluffy bed. _I need to jump on that bed sometime. _Eye's drifting to Spot's resting face; I can that little boy I knew.

Approaching him quietly, plopping down beside him, "Danny, come on you gotta to wake up now."

Leaning closer I gently began to gently rub his upper arms, a blush spreading across my cheeks. _Whoa… he's gotten some muscles. Oh no! He's shirtless_!

Spot's eye's snapped open; the next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground with a knife at my throat. His eyes blinking rapidly trying to wake completely up, legs pinning mine down, free arm pinning down both of mine.

"Uh… Danny… it's ma Lucy, and I'se never knew you'se slept in you'se birthdah suit!"

Seeming to finally realize, that it's me, Spot throws the knife away from him all the while his face turning bright red, nearly the shade of my own glowing face.

Jumping off of me quickly he gives me a hand up, "Turn's round, Luc, so I'se can put's sum pants on." As I turned around I check to see if Spot had broke the skin, much to my surprise he hadn't. "Now Luc come here, let me check your neck."

"Uh… okay, it's not bleeding though and…" _No! You're still shirtless how the fuck am I suppose to concentrate? _Closing the distance between them, Spot carefully examined my neck. Turning my gaze towards the ceiling, trying not to fidget under his lingering inspection.

"Kay, no bruise or anything" Lifting his head up, my nose was nearly touching Spot's lips, although what hypnotized me was his cerulean eyes. Deftly Spot wrapped his arms my waist pulling me against him. Leaning his head down, he softly began to probe my lips with his own. Out of impulse, I began to stroke Spot's muscular chest.

Crashing through the door stumbled Clover who fell on her ass, which completely ruined the moment. Pulling away from each other, I made myself fall on the ground and laugh at Clover, covering up for my tomato red face. While Spot finished putting his shirt, vest, and shoes on.

"When we going to go find Fra… I mean Jack?" I questioned Spot carefully, trying not to meet his captivating eyes.

"Soon, I'se sent Jumper ahead, ta tell Jacky boy ta meet me at Tibbey's," Turning to Clover, then back to me, I realized he wanted to tell me something.

Winking at Spot which for some odd reason made him blush, "Oh God, look at that pretty penny Clover! It's right there outside the door, you should add it to your collection!" Wordless Clover dove out the door to find the non-existent penny; I slammed and locked the door behind her.

Turning back to the approaching Spot who was swinging his cane, I fiddle nervously with my bandana. "You'se knows…" I attempt to stutter as he gazed flirtatiously at me, "you'se been jumpan' ons ma everytime I'se sees ya."

Placing his cane in the loop of his belt, putting his hands on the on the wall on either side of me trapping me in. His face inches from mine; he smirked as I shivered in anticipation, overjoyed with his apparent power over me.

_Two can play at this game. _Wrapping my arms round his waist I pulled him closer to me, parting my lips for a kiss, Spot instantly started to breathe faster. Just as our lips were about to touch, I shove him away laughing and make a mad dash for the door.

Almost instantly I am pinned on the ground again with Spot on my back. Holding my arms above my head with one hand he uses the other to brush my hair out of the way.

"You'se a tease Luc," Spot whispers hungrily in my ear, kissing my neck softly sucking and nibbling skin here and there making me moan softly.

"Mhm…" I reply thoughtlessly, much to my disappointment he climbs off of me and pulls me up after him. Spot had a little too much enjoyment tucking my clothes back in and fixing my hair. Clearing my throat, "We need to get going."

"Roit," He murmured, wrapping his arm around my waist and stroking my thigh, "Let's go." Unlocking and opening the door, we step over the still searching Clover to find Rattail, Spade, and Diamond waiting, who are trying not to snicker. Two pairs of blue eyes glare darkly at them, daring them to talk.

Spade finally noticing Clover, "Uh… airhead wat's ya doin?"

"Penny, penny, penny, penny…" Clover muttered to herself obliviously.

"Come on Clo, you'll find it later," I reply glaring at Diamond's raised eyebrow, who is merrily humming an old love song.

Rattail approached Spot apprehensively, "Uh… Spot… you'se know those Dalancy buthars?" Spade gasped her dark eyes widening on her small face, stepping away from Spot I wrap my arms around Spade and whisper comforting words in her ear; as Diamond pats her back eyes hardening with anger; and Clover attempts to cheerfully joke. Spot nodded at Rattail to continue, "Well da's been beatan up sum of da littlar boys, wat shoald we do?"

Whipping around, I storm up to Rattail, me being only around a foot or so shorter, "WE'SE GONNA SOAK THOSE FUCKING ARSES! TILL THESE CAN'T SEE NO MOAR!" Panting fiercely, I take a deep breath, "Where may I ask are they now?"

"O..out on the dock." Rattail replies quickly not wanting to anger me.

"I see." Without saying another word I run into Spot's room and throw on some of his clothes. Zooming past them, I quickly thank Spot, "You see I do not wish to rip or stain my lovely new clothes."

**Spot's P.O.V.**

As Lucy throws open the front door and bolts out, I hear Diamond tell me quietly, "You'se might wanna holds hoir back, dose boy's roilly hourt Spade before. Heart probably gonna kill em."

"Okay! One of you'se goils brings hoir clothes; Rattail come on." I race after her, although she's already out of sight.

By the time we make it to the dock, we hear Lucy screeching; the elder one is out cold, with his arm at an odd position. The other one is having his head bashed against the dock boarding, together we manage to pull Lucy kicking and screaming off of him.

Much to my surprise Lucy is crying, and she has a shallow cut on her left forearm although other than that she is perfectly fine. My stomach turns cold at the sight of her blood, "Who'se done dat ta ya Luc?" I whisper in dangerous growl. Pointing at the still conscious Dalancy, who was starring in horror at Spot. Taking a knife I cut his leg, "Dat is for comin da Brooklyn and hoirtin ma boys!" Dropping the knife, I hit his groin with my cane, "Dat is far Heart!"

Wrapping my arms tenderly around her, I turn to Rattail, "Have des mess cleaned up. Heart we'se gotta get cho changed and cleaned up… again." Nodding her head she, snuggles against me, "Good you'se goils are here… wait how's ya know ta bring da bandages."

Spade managed to smirk, "Heart gets sloppy when she's pissed." Mournfully I let them pull her away from me around five minutes later she saunters out as good as new, looking happy and cheerful. Grabbing her possessively, I lead Lucy and her girls; and Rattail along with Mouse.

"What is your name?" Heart asks Mouse in a friendly way.

"M…Mouse… you'se not gonna hoirt ma are ya?" Mouse stutter quickly, looking fearfully at her.

With a motherly smile she wraps her arms around him, "Why would I hurt you? By the way call me Lynn or Heart, whichever works." Nodding his head happily at my Lucy, I feel a strange envy fills me; quickly I grab her and kiss her possessively.

**Heart's P.O.V.**

Pulling away gasping for breath," Well you're not the jealous type, puppy," I tell Spot playfully patting his head, "Honestly he's a little kid." Shrugging his shoulders moodily he starts walking again, although he keeps his iron hold on me.

An uneventful fifteen minutes pass until we reach this Tibbey's, I'm nearly dieing with joy to see Franky. Breaking away from Spot, I slam open the door locating my brother in the corner of the dinner with some other newsies. Shoving pass any poor unlucky by stander in my way, reaching Jack who is now standing up in confusion looking at me as I make my way over to him clarity ripples across his face. Throwing myself at him he swings me around, all the while crushing my lungs.

"Dis ma surprise?" Jack asks merrily, not letting me go, "Wat took you'se guys so long?"

"Oh, I had to soak some Dalancy brothers on the way." I reply coolly, Jack raising his eyebrow at my proper way of talking.

"We'se gotta break ya of talking like dat." He tells me seriously as he realized me, which just makes me roll my eyes.

"Don't worry Jacky-boy she still goes back ta da good olde ways." Spot told Jack, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Jack's eyes widen with surprise seeing Spot do that you could tell he was trying to figure out how to interpret it.

"Da three of us gotta talk later." Pulling me to his table he introduced me to his boys, "Dis is ma baby sistar…"

"I go by Lynn Kelly or Heart now." I add in.

"Anyway, dis is Kid-Blink, Davie, Boots, Les, and Racetrack." Hellos and catcalls sounded out at me all of which I flirtatiously accepted, although the catcalls stopped at the look on Jack's and Spot's faces.

"OH MY GOD RACE!" Spade cried out, launching herself at her brother.

"LUKE?" Diamond snatched Boots smothering him in kisses.

Sighing softly, I lean against Jack, after feeling stuffed from the noon time meal and half-listened as they discussed were to go next. All I know is that the others are going to go on ahead as I explain to Jack and Spot what happened.

Still sitting in the booth Jack asked me to begin, "Well, they took me home with them naming me Linette Andrews. I was educated, raised lovingly by the couple and the staff. I always wanted to find you two again. When I was ten my adoptive parents were murder for their fortune, my Nanny was able to save me. Then Diamond, Spade, Clover, and I came together."

"Ah, I'se saorry sis. Now Spot, if you'se want ma sisar ya gotta ask ma first."

"Fine!" Spot snapped his face turning bright red, "Can I'se date Lucy?"

"I'se guess if you'se really wants ta, though I'se can't see why… OUCH Luc don't hit!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" I glower at the grinning faces.

"No, ya don't use…" Jack started humorously, stopping at my death glare, "Okay okay! I'se take it back, do you'se wanna date Spot?"

"Hmm… fine, if I have to." I reply playfully winking at Spot.


End file.
